Finding Sasuke
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Looking for Sasuke had never been this much fun! My take on a scene if Naruto characters were actors. The setting used is the time when they met Sasuke for the first time in Shippuden. (Crackfic)


Here is my take on a scene if Naruto characters were actors. The setting used is the time when they met Sasuke for the first time in Shippuden.

.

 **Warning:** Can catch you off guard by its twisted funniness. Don't read in public you may pass as a creep for laughing out of blue.

 _ **Disclaimer:** How can you think that I do?_

Enjoy.

.

* * *

A blonde teenager clad in orange and black was running through a maze lit by lanterns. His whiskered face a mixture of agitation and exasperation as he took sharp turns after turns through the corridors of underground setting. His black sandals were making a loud noise against the floor due to his forceful steps.

After being indulged in the same activity for good two minutes, his face painted a desperate picture.

"SASUKEEEE" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 **CUTTTTT!**

The director shouted

"Good job Naruto san" the director applauded.

The blonde haired boy slowed his pace and came to a stop. Hands on his knees.

"Damn, why do I need to run so much, you can just use a single clip again and again." Naruto complained while trying to catch his breath.

He flopped down on a chair, the staff immediately rushed to pamper him; wiping the sweat off his face and handing him a water bottle.

"Ah, we needed to get the look of pure exasperation on your face. All the stress of running really made it look painfully real." The director chirped out in a cheery voice.

They were on the underground location, the base of the staff was situated where there was no ceiling, that's where Sasuke would show up later.

The blonde teen gulped down the water. Next to him, Sakura was applying sunscreen.

They heard a few voices coming from the changing room.

"What's all that commotion," Naruto asked.

"You see apparently Sasuke san didn't like his new costume and he is having trouble putting it on." The director grimaced. Naruto snickered.

"Hey, Sakura chan let's go and have a look." Sakura nodded.

"No, you can't Naruto kun. Sakura and you would see it at the time of the shoot." The director stressed.

Naruto and Sakura slumped back in the chair reluctantly and began memorizing the lines for the next take trying to ignore the voice of Sasuke's roaring and the crew rushing about in an out of dressing room.

That's how their director was. He said that although the actors were superb but the real life face expressions added more spirit to the scenes. The crew he chose were real life friends. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were childhood friends in real life and all the members of the cast were familiar with each other on some level in real life.

When Sasuke went abroad for vacations after his role ended after leaving the village in the series. The director requested them to not stay in touch so much. It would make them more desperate to see him.

It was as if their life was going parallel to the series. They had met Sasuke a week ago after one whole year when he returned and now they are here.

"Get ready for your next take." The director instructed.

 **Scene 10, take 1, ACTION.**

An explosion was sounded

Naruto and Sakura rushed to the scene where Sai was already standing looking upwards.

They reached there and snapped their heads upwards where Sai was looking.

And there they saw the silhouette of Sasuke standing with the hand on his waist. Their eyes went wide.

It was not just the sassy pose but also his impish getup.

The white shirt with open front, black pants and the bow.  
Sakura look of pure horror was successfully recorded and the way she articulated 'Sasuke' slowly with utter disbelief.

Naruto managed to stutter out his line too.

Which was only one word.

"Sasuke." he spoke with the grave look of disbelief.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a cold emotionless voice, scrutinizing Naruto with piercing gaze.

 **CUTTTTT** **  
**

"Good job everyone. Sasuke san you can come down now we will start next scene in 10 min."

Sasuke immediately broke his stance and came down all the way grumbling.

"Hand me my shades" The raven haired teen barked to the crew and sat on his chair. The makeup stuff rushed to him to set his hair.

Naruto and Sakura stayed rooted on their spots.

When the initial shock of Sasuke bombastic first appearance wore off, Naruto and Sakura burst out in the fit of giggles on their spots which later escalated into full blown laughter.  
The whole ten minute break was spent laughing.

It took another five minutes for them to become sober all the while on the receiving end of Sasuke's heated glare.  
The other members had already seen that outfit so they didn't react strongly to it.

"Shut up morons." Sasuke roared, obviously used to his friend's antics.

"Everyone Listen closely for the instructions for the next scene." The director called.

"Sasuke san you would jump and grab Naruto and speak all your dialogues while holding him. Everyone else, look at him as if he appeared out of the ceiling  
Now get ready."

 **ACTION!**

Sasuke jumped from the chair and it looked like he jumped from much higher.  
He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his new black jumpsuit. He leaned forward and began to speak his dialogues with complete precision.

"Come to think of it isn't your dream to become Hokage." Sasuke said in calm demeanor with an amazing poker face."Shouldn't you be training right now instead of chasing after me?"

 **CUUUTTTTT**

"Now what?" Sasuke hated to be interrupted when he was speaking his lines. He was known for speaking difficult dialogues with immaculate expressions.

The director approached while rubbing his chin and told Sasuke how to hold Naruto and speak in his ear.

There was a commotion again.  
Sakura sighed, "We took just one year break and it is getting so difficult for us to get along."

"Why do my first appearance have to be a creep? It is totally degrading my character  
"I quit." Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke san calm down. Your character is awesome in this continuation too. It is just for the sake of the rating just like the kiss."

Everyone sweat dropped. Great the director had done it again. It was a taboo topic in the set.

After a few moments, the take started again.

Sasuke jumped. He held Naruto as instructed by putting an arm around his shoulder and began spoke his dialogue slowly with a blasé face.

"Come to think of it isn't your dream to become Hokage. Shouldn't you be..."

 **CUTTT**

"What NOW!" It was Naruto who shouted now. He was getting irritated by being on the receiving end of Sasuke's performance.

"Sasuke san, keep your other hand on your waist." The director said cheerfully after a moment of contemplation.

Naruto guffawed and the raven haired teen glared hard but then sighed.

 **Scene 12, Take 6**

The raven haired teen jumped and put his arm around Naruto, like they were long separated friends and hother hand and on the waist to emphasize his style.

"Shouldn't you be training instead of chasing after me?" Sasuke drawled out calmly, speaking into the blond's ear but with a clear voice, however, his face was devoid of any emotions.

Naruto made a serious face, and with an equally calm voice began to speak his next line but what came out was this.

"If chasing after you got me to see you like a stripteause, then it was totally worth it."

 **CUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Uzumaki san, what are you doing?" the Director inquired.

Sasuke glared hard. Less because of what Naruto said but more because now they would have to do the whole scene again.

He threw a dark look towards Sakura who was trying to stifle her laughter to get her to behave. He just wanted to get done with it and go home.

 **Scene 12, take 15 And Action!**

.

.

 **Action!**

.

.

 **Action!**

The same thing happened three more times and each time Naruto used a new word like 'an exotic dancer' or 'looking for a good lay'.

"Uzumaki san, what's wrong. While your own lines are very creative and such. We cannot use them.

"You have to speak your original lines." The director chastised.

"'How can someone who can't even save a friend become Hokage?' It's not that tough." The director continued.

"I just can't." Naruto said while sliding his hand on his face. "I can't do it. Everytime I see his chest right in front of my eyes…I just can't.

"Oh," The director said in understanding.

 **Scene 12, Take 24**

"How can someone who can't even save a friend become Hokage?" Naruto said in a calm voice, dabbed with hints seriousness and anger. His face didn't give away any indication of fear that was holding him in the vice grip.

All the while looking straight ahead into nothingness.

"What do you think Sasuke." Naruto completed his line.

 **CUTTT.**

"Perfect." The director shouted.

"Great job, Uzumaki san and you too Uchiha san. That was a great clip. This shot is going to be so popular. I can see it." The director applauded enthusiastically, happy to finally get the scene right.

After lunch break, they gathered again for the last shot of the day.

"It's such a drag to look at you two performing while staying rooted at the same spot." Sakura protested while standing on the mark made for her to stand.

Yamato and Sai nodded in agreement.

"Atleast you are in the shot, not sitting here doing nothing but wait for your scene." Kabuto uttered with his hands clasped behind his head, seated on the chair under the shade with Orochimaru beside him. He looked to the side as the staff was literally painting Orochimaru' face, hands and feet in the deadly white makeup base and skillfully applying his purple eye makeup. Not even a single slip up was allowed.

One member was fussing with his long hair with a straightener and putting gloss gel over it.

Kabuto sighed then began to read his script, he had yet to memorize, remembering the reason why they had to be on the set early.

"You are one to talk" They heard Sasuke's voice and snapped their necks to the scene where Naruto and Sasuke were assuming the same position. Sasuke put his arms behind Naruto and other on his waist.

Naruto squinted his eyes extra hard to look at the invisible spot he had found on the wall to concentrate.

"Now Sasuke san pull out your sword and try to stab Naruto san in the back. Naruto san, don't flinch, the satchel you are wearing will protect you against any unwanted causalities." The director instructed.

"Let's just get over with it." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

 **Scene 13, take 1.**

"This time on my whim..." Sasuke said as he started to pull out his swords. It all happened in slow motion, Sasuke grabbed his swords, the sheath moved with the action and the purple bow loosened.

"You are going to, " Sasuke said but then his eyes went wide.

His purple thick rope belt came undone, along with his purple thing he used the bow to wrap around him.

Now he stood free of any unnecessary clothing.

For a few minutes, only the chirping of birds could be heard, no one said a word as they saw the color of Sasuke's face becoming red and red and mentally did a countdown.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Sasuke barked and made his way toward the exit.

The crew at his heels trying to cool him down. The director sighed and shouted orders for the crew to fetch a new obi.

"We only have one." A girl worker stressed.

When Sakura managed to stifle her laughter, she looked around for Naruto but didn't find him anywhere. She found Yamato who was pointing downward and there she saw Naruto, rolling on the floor, holding his sides, his face red due to laughing so hard and lack of oxygen.

"Great now we have two babies to deal with" Sakura muttered.

After half an hour or so of coaxing Sasuke and rearranging his outfit and making Naruto sober, they all again found themselves in the same position.

"Slowly Sasuke, Pull it out slowly like you are savoring the moment or double thinking your decision." The Director advised from the sidelines.

 **Scene 13, Take 3**

 **Action**

This time on my whim..." Sasuke started again in the cold detached voice, putting his hand on his sword and started to unsheathe it slowly, making a show out of it. Everyone else eyes stayed glued to the scene, panic written on their faces not because of the prospect of their friend dying but due to worrying about the purple bow.

Only when they saw the ancient sword glinting in the air and Sasuke saying 'You are going to die' did they breathed a sigh of relief.

 **CUTTTT**

Naruto and Sasuke separated from each other like they were electrocuted and hurriedly make their way to their locker room.

Later

"What an exhausting day." Sakura said while they were leaving the set.

In the background, they could hear the director gushing about how awesome the whole takes turned out and they were a jackpot.

"To think if anyone finds out how we shoot these scenes." Sasuke said while closing his eyes due to tiredness.

"But it was fun." Naruto cut in, smiling before taking off.

"Yeah, when you are not on the receiving end of it." Sasuke mumbled as he got into his car.

* * *

A/N: Lol I hope you enjoyed. Seriously I have no idea how it turned up like this but I am glad I wrote myself a fanfic I can read whenever I want to lift up my spirits. I hope you don't mind 'Sasuke's **wardrobe** bashing' a bit.

 **Review** and let me know what your favorite part was or if you laughed because I really NEED to know.

I watched that clip about three years ago but thankfully I remembered all the dialogues and how everything turned out, Yet I still had to go and watch the video of this on you tube after completing this fic because I wasn't sure if Sasuke looked like he jumped from the chair or not like I have mentioned in the story, and thankfully he did and much to my surprise he just looked like he jumped from the chair.

I might continue this story, once I found another scene to twist. It would be one with Itachi but I have yet to find a scene.

And I haven't forgotten about 'Sasuke's Fb Shenanigans', if anyone was wondering.

Bye.


End file.
